The invention relates to a process for removing solids located on a cylindrical casing wall of a rotating centrifuge, in particular solids precipitated in the centrifuge from a liquid-solid mixture. The solids are removed to a solids exit opening by sweeping the entire casing inner wall in the direction of the solids exit opening. The invention also relates to a centrifuge for carrying out this process, having a rotating casing wall and a transport device which sweeps the casing inner wall towards the solids exit opening for the purpose of removing the solids.
The precipitation of solids in a liquid-solid mixture through the use of centrifugal force is known, in particular, in the metal-processing industry. In a rotating casing wall, solids of a mixture introduced beforehand are precipitated on the casing inner wall because of the higher density, and are then removed by a transport device towards a solids exit opening. In known centrifuges, the transport devices are formed by worms which rest with their radial outer rim on the casing wall and sweep the latter owing to a slight difference in rotational speed with reference to the casing wall. A problem is posed by the danger of clogging, which can lead to blocking of the worm. Automatic increase of the worm speed is provided in the prior art as a countermeasure against clogging, and this requires special outlay on control measures.